


Flying monkey

by Terfle



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Anger, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Dorothy and Elphaba have a little 'chat' in the kitchen just before Elphaba's demise





	Flying monkey

She sat there playing with a small bone handled knife. ‘I didn’t invite you in for a cup of tea and a chat by the way. I do have an ulterior motive.’

The girl sat in front of her, blue eyes blinking nervously, watching those long thin green fingers caress the sharp blade. ‘What’s an interior motive?’

‘Those shoes. Take them off.’

‘But they’re my shoes.’

‘Actually they’re mine.’ She threw the knife into the table like a dart, in sudden anger. Dorothy flinched.

‘Well they were the wicked witch of the east’s I suppose.’

‘And now they’re the wicked witch of the west’s. Hand them over.’

‘But-‘

‘I would advise you not to run with them’ commented the wicked witch of the west.

‘But the wizard told me not to give them to you.’ She trembled in her chair as Elphaba got up and walked menacingly towards her.

‘And everything the wizard wants, he gets! Why don’t you useless people try and think with your own heads instead of his?’ She took a ragged breath and leaned heavily on the scarred table.

‘Why don’t you take off those shoes and leave it at that?’

Dorothy could see the way out but her childish little head was still devoted to the wonderful wizard. She refused. Elphaba was losing her patience, not a difficult feat.

‘Let’s chat about this shall we? In the cellar. With the rats. Is that what you were hoping for?'

‘But – but – no!’

Elphaba leaned in closer; face to face, the girl stared wide eyed at this creature’s face, her sloe black eyes boring into her.

‘Then you’d better give up those shoes. Or I’ll be personally responsible for the possibility of you never seeing your auntie Em ever again.’

‘You’ll never win! I have good magic on my side’ she managed to reply tremulously. Elphaba threw her head back and cackled. ‘And I have some _really good_ flying monkeys.’

Dorothy stared at her rival, she was sure the green skinned witch had turned stark raving bonkers.

‘You, you, you mean old thing! I’ll never give you the shoes now.’

‘Better reconsider. Your auntie Em should have told you to respect your elders. What does _auntie Em_ do when you’re naughty?’

 

‘Makes me sit on the naughty step.’

 

Elphaba brought her face even closer and hissed ‘Well, you play your cards wrong and every step in this castle will be the naughty step for you. Take those shoes off!’

 

‘NO!’ The girl shouted back.

 

‘I’m warning you…’

 

‘I’ll tell. I tell everyone how mean you are.’

 

Elphaba snorted. ‘Nothing new there. Stop being such a baby. Didn’t auntie Em ever tell you to pull your socks up? Didn’t she tell you to regards other people’s feelings? Didn’t she ever tell you not to _steal?’_

‘I’ve never stolen anything in my life!’

 

‘And what do you call your actions since you’ve got here?’ She pointed to Dorothy’s feet in the dazzling shoes.

 

‘Glinda gave them to me’ she whispered, fearful of incurring the witch’s wrath.

 

‘They weren’t hers to give!’

 

‘You’re still mean.’

Elphaba responded by picking up a growling Toto up by the scruff of his neck. ‘Chistery, go and dump this thing in the well.’ The frightful flying monkey grabbed the squirming Toto and whisked him off.

‘Oh no! Toto!’

Elphaba pinned Dorothy to the chair. ‘You’re not going anywhere.’

‘I’ll do anything you want, just don’t hurt Toto! He’s done nothing wrong; please don’t hurt him’ the child snivelled, pathetic tears falling on Elphaba’s lap. Elphaba let her arms free in disgust.

‘Oh for the love of Oz, stop crying!’


End file.
